


Hugs

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hugs, Implied Gifts, Implied Relationships, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Affection isn't one of Bernadetta's strong suits. Not that this was going to stop a certain Archbishop from giving her lots and lots of it.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand/Rhea (Background), Rhea/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Kudos: 8





	Hugs

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Every time the archbishop saw her, there were hugs. Lots of them, in fact.

It didn’t matter where they were or the situation playing out at the moment, Bernadetta found herself treated to some level of affection. With her getting into the Archbishop’s office for not showing up for class, this was quite often.

“Mrs Rhea, could you please give me some space?” Bernadetta whispered, watching the archbishop take a couple of cautious steps back. That was normally the end of their interactions. Yet, why was that glint in Rhea’s eyes at the moment? She hadn’t done anything wrong, right? “Uh… your holiness?”

Rhea looked away and muttered something under her breath. To think that this girl would soon be running the Varley Territory and in turn, the department that worked the most with the church. Perhaps the hardest job out of everything the Adrestian Empire had to offer. Nor did it help that the person running things was somehow a complete and utter buffoon. Perhaps that’s why they kept them around. Made justifying breaking away all the more easier in their twisted little books. She had seen that ploy before. It rarely worked out for them. Sooner or later, she would have them back.

“Yes, Bernadetta?” Rhea answered, the archer’s gaze swiveling back over. So far away, yet so close to her. Though, that might just be the result of the glares from both her retainers at the moment. Of course she loved them too. But that was in a sexual way (if her strap-on was anything to go by). This was more of a motherly sort of love. The kind you give to your own children. If she actually had any to dote upon. Though, would Shamir and Catherine count? No, they were employees. Employees that were more than employees. Wives. Yeah. That’s the word she was looking for at the moment.

“Why do you always hug me whenever you see me?” the archer croaked out, Rhea taking a deep breath. She was going to need to choose her words carefully. One small, misused word could bring forth all kinds of negative connotations. The sort not easily dispelled once rooted.

“Because I feel sorry for you, Bernadetta.” Rhea answered, the glares coming off her retainers growing even more intense at the moment. They would live of course. If for some reason that somehow wasn’t the case by the time that this conversation was done, that was their own fault. There was nothing stopping them from just going somewhere else to make out. She was fairly certain she had given them permission to do just that. Or perhaps they thought she was going to do something nefarious to this ‘delicate’ flower. “Not many people can say they’ve survived the wrath of your father…”

Bernadetta booked it out of the room, not even taking the time to look back. So Rhea took a deep breath. In retrospect, bringing that up hadn’t been her best move. Not the worst by several multitudes, but that wasn’t really saying much at the moment.

“Good job.” Shamir muttered and made her way over to her ‘girlfriend’. Hand pulled back, a slap followed. “You just blew the one chance you might’ve had at getting her on your side.”

Rhea looked away, muttering something under her breath. Of course the more feisty of the two would be on her case about this slip-up. Nothing ever got past her. Either by way of bow or her mouth. Didn’t really matter, Shamir had something to say.

Catherine on the other hand, had chosen to remain silent for the moment. Not because she didn’t have something to say to her boss. Unlikely as far as Rhea was concerned for the moment. No, she was just seeing how her partner was reacting to this situation and trying her best to decide how she was going to respond.

“I’m going to have to agree with Shamir here.” Catherine remarked, walking over to her companion/lover. “You overstepped Bernadetta boundaries. There’s no doubt about it. At least give her an apology.”

Rhea looked away. Sure, she could spin this in some way to benefit her… but no. That would just be taking advantage of the situation… Not if she didn't bring a teddy bear and a flower basket. Which would mean more hugs. Of course, Bernadetta didn’t know about this. But what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be Marianne x Bernadetta with the twist being killer plants rather beasts, but I wasn't feeling it.
> 
> Though, I should probably finish out chapter 5 of Princess Byleth now.


End file.
